


The heart of a mother

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, MY FAV TROPE, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Third Person, i am...not good with titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya, throught the years in his mother's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart of a mother

**Author's Note:**

> LONG ASS NOTES AHEAD  
> -this was...a hard fic for me to write lol. I started it on January 6th 2014, but I actually started plotting it a few months before. Then I postponed it, restarted writing it last year at work during the summer and only now finished it (like literally JUST NOW) so it's an old as balls fic woopie  
> -I NEVER EXPECTED IT TO SO LONG LOL I only wanted to write Kuromama walk in on her son smooching with Kagami welp.  
> -it's just basically a bunch of headcanons i jumbled in together and I borrowed some from the wonderful aphelion because she feeds me the best family hc EVER  
> -I also took the names from her, the explanations in the ending notes  
> -it's sappy as hell  
> -I'M SO GLAD I FINISHED A WIP/SOBS  
> -i think i messed the timeline somewhere eh  
> -also there's a ton of mistakes lol

Tetsuya was always a quiet child; not shy or timid or easily intimidated, just quiet, and very observant. Which was often _seen_ as shyness or gloominess. But she knew it wasn’t the case. At least not at the beginning.

The boy had his father's personality: quiet, unassuming, stoic, coming off as aloof or cold sometimes. But she knew, oh she knew Tetsuya was anything but cold. He had a warm heart.

The stoicism was one thing, but Tetsuya apparently inherited his father’s blank face. It wasn’t that he didn’t express emotions. She could feel his moods change whenever from positive to negative or vice versa. She just rarely could _see_ them change.

Akira was like that too, deadpan and blank, but not emotionless. If anything, he was quiet playful when you got to know him better.

There was also another thing unique to Tetsuya's personality: the excessive politeness. Not that Akira (or her for that matter) was _impolite,_ oh no he was charming enough when she introduced him to her parents and he was polite to anyone who showed respect to her or their friends and family, but Tetsuya was even _more_ than that.

Tetsuya was always nice to kids and adults who were rude, even though she never told him that he should be.

_If someone doesn’t respect you, you are not obliged to do the same. It’s okay to be upset at people who treat you badly. Even if they are your friends._

_S_ he told him that many times, but she wondered if her son really understood.

All in all, she didn’t think Tetsuya was bullied in any way. She gently hinted at the topic but he never complained about school or his classmates. She knew he wasn’t lying because they were very close. By no means he was ‘a momma’s boy’ oh no, he was a _grandmother’s boy._  Her mother was his favorite family member. She got him books and candy and played shogi with him and when he was little, and sometimes walked him to school.

But _she_ was the keeper of his secrets.

Things that Tetsuya confessed only to her included: that he was afraid of the monster inside his closet; his first ever crush at the age of 4 on his kindergarten classmate Chiyo; his first plotted novel about a boy who builds a rocket out of his bed and the most important one: that he wanted to play basketball.

So she believed that Tetsuya spoke the truth when he only nodded at the question of ‘ _is everything alright at school?_ ’

* * *

Tetsuya might resemble his father personality wise, but he was all her in terms of looks. He had her hair, soft and silky, so unusual for a boy. He has her eyes, blue like the summer sky. He had her little pointed nose and some pale freckles, barely seen when not specifically looked for and the same smile.

And it was eerie.

Like looking into a mirror.

He’s beautiful.

* * *

She managed to pass another thing to Tetsuya with her genes. It’s a very...’peculiar’ talent for a lack of a better word for it.

Basically, Tetsuya knows how to disappear.

Well, not _literally_.

He’s not very noticeable, and that combined with his quiet nature makes him almost forgettable.

 _Low presence_ is what her mother calls it but it doesn’t sit right with her.

Low presence entails mediocrity. It entails shyness (in a way). And while Tetsuya is a very quiet child, this doesn’t fit _her._

She was always cheerful and bright, laughed out loud and never shied from company. She wouldn’t call herself ‘brash’ or ‘daring’, but there was never anything ‘low’ about her.

Akira even called her ‘sunshine’ with a complete deadpan, a nickname so cheesy she would get embarrassed at times, despite her outgoing personality.

But she didn’t hate it; that special talent.

For one, she could sleep at the back of the class without consequences.

Secondly, avoiding people she didn’t risk to deal with was easy as pie.

And lastly, it was just a part of her.

But Tetsuya was always so quiet. Invisible and quiet. It made her a bit anxious. Especially, because the low presence didn’t work on her (or on her mother for that matter).

She still feels apprehensive when she thinks about her son being forgotten or left out.

There was one time, when Tetsuya was three or two and he tried to catch his dad’s attention, to no avail, because he had forgotten that his _own_ son was in the same room.

Tetsuya wasn’t fazed however. He was even...proud, because he managed to ‘scare dad’.

Well, scare was too much to say, as Akira only made a surprised face, before he picked the boy from the floor and sat him on his lap.

* * *

Tetsuya never had many friends. She supposed his inherent quietness and low presence made him very hard to spot and befriend. Sometimes she heard other kids call her son 'spooky' or 'weird', and it made her a bit angry because Tetsuya was anything but.

Around his second year of elementary school Tetsuya got into sports, more specifically basketball.

It was a bit shocking to the whole family since neither of them (nor Tetsuya for that matter) were particularly athletic.

She liked to swim and her husband enjoyed fishing, but team sports were never something really popular in their family.

This was not to say that they discouraged Tetsuya from pursing his interests. Quite the contrary.

They were supportive as they could be, but they could only do so much in face of no basketball clubs in the neighborhood.

But then Tetsuya found a friend.

The boy - Ogiwara-kun - was very energetic and loud (or louder than Tetsuya) and very friendly. He visited Tetsuya a couple of times at home, asking if Tetsuya could come out and play because both of them preferred to spend the time outside.

Ogiwara-kun was also a fan of basketball and as Tetsuya said, he always taught him many new things.

Tetsuya was happy with his first real friend, and that in turn made her happy.

And then Ogiwara-kun moved to a different city.

* * *

The school Tetsuya picked when he graduated from elementary school was peculiar.

Teiko wasn’t a bad school by no means. It was decent, had good teaching staff and new facilities. It was a bit far away from their home and it was a little off to her that Tetsuya chose this particular school, despite the comfort he took in his family being close, and aside his court escapades with Ogiwara-kun was very much a stay at home type of person.

When asked why he chose Teiko over other good and closer middle schools, Tetsuya simply and honestly answered _‘The basketball club is good’._

Of course.

She knew about the ‘promise’ Tetsuya made with Ogiwara-kun. Honestly it was a little silly (as child promises tended to be) that they were so fixated on it, but she let it slide. It wasn’t anything wrong or hurtful and it wasn’t anything to worry about.

* * *

Three months into the new school year and she could already see a very disturbing change in her son’s behavior.

The baby fat is fading quickly from his face making Tetsuya look a little older. This is to be expected since the boy practices basketball every day.

Other changes are not that expected.

Tetsuya eats a little less than he used to. Which should be the opposite since he practices _sport_ , but Tetsuya always ate like a bird. He is always busy with either homework or club activities. He has blisters on his hands and sometimes he even looks sick when he comes back from school.

The most important change is probably the fact that Tetsuya now smiles less.

It might have something to do with him being so busy lately and her not seeing him enough, but when she does manage to see and talk to him, he has his brows furrowed and jaw set tight, a look of deep concentration on his face.

One time, though, he came back home with eyes a little bloodshot, refusing to say and explain anything to her or to his dad.

What happened? Was he bullied?

He rarely spoke about his feelings the older he got, perhaps not wanting to inconvenience them, and she never pried not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Instead he suggested the one thing which could always solve any problem – ice cream.

 Tetsuya merely gave her a skeptical look.

“Well? Get dressed. We are going to get some vanilla and strawberry scoop.”

The boy sighed but a small smile was beginning to bloom on his face.

“Yes mother.” He said and put down his book.

The ice cream shop was a few blocks away so they decided to take a walk.

They both used to come here for ice cream when Tetsuya was still a little boy. All wide eyes full of curiosity and joy because of discovering something new.

Tetsuya still was, albeit now bigger in size (though some could argue), her little boy.

They made the tradition of getting ice cream very often from that particular shop, whenever it was a reward, a simple treat or just a way of cheering Tetsuya up when he was down.

“Hello. Two vanilla and strawberry scoops please.” She said cheerfully to the ice cream seller at the shop, and watched in amusement as the young man flailed and shrieked the famous “WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?” She grinned when she heard Tetsuya chuckle behind her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We just arrived.” The shopkeeper mumbled something incomprehensible and busied himself with preparing their order.

“Mom.” Tetsuya reprimanded her gently, but his eyes were twinkling with slight mirth. She rolled her eyes and passed him his ice cream.

They eat their treats in silence while taking a leisure stroll to the nearby park. Tetsuya looks and acts as usual, but she can feel that something is off. She pulls him in the direction of a nearby bench and they sit there enjoying the rest of their ice cream.

Tetsuya was quieter than usual, his brows knitted in concentration and worry.

“Any word from Ogiwara-kun?”

Tetsuya blinks, coming out of his daze and looks up at her.

“Ah. Yes. He' made it to the bench.” He looked back at his ice cream and his brow furrowed deeper and then he sighed quietly.

Her heart broke a little at that.

 She finished the rest of the ice cream and wrapped an arm around his shoulders loosely.

“I’m proud of you Tetsuya.” She said quietly and felt the boy beside her nod.

* * *

Surely enough Tetsuya quickly followed in his friend’s footsteps. She watched with relief as he came home after practice, exhausted, bruised and barely walking but happy, eyes alive and smiling. When she or his father asked about the team he talked eagerly.

“Aomine-kun stays after practice so he can do some individual practice.”

“Midorima-kun has an odd habit of collecting junk or as he calls them lucky items, but he’s amazing at three point shots.”

“Murasakibara-kun is the tallest and laziest person I have ever seen, but he sometimes shares snacks.”

“Akashi-kun is always helpful and gives good advice.”

“Nijimura-senpai always offers his support, but he looks like something is troubling him.”

“Haizaki-kun makes me uneasy.”

Soon his team welcomed a new member – “Kise-kun is very flashy. I was assigned as his teacher. It seemed it was very puzzling for him. He’s not a bad person though. When I see how enthusiastic he is about basketball, I want to try better myself.”

* * *

They visited. Not often and not always together. The Akashi boy never appeared. Murasakibara came only once and Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and their female manager – Momoi-chan – visited the most often.

She wasn’t as observant as Tetsuya, but the girl’s crush on her son was more than obvious.

They seemed to fill the void in Tetsuya’s life which was left after Ogiwara-kun moved, but he still remembered his first friend and send out numerous emails and letters.

It seemed that Tetsuya finally found his place on earth.

* * *

The peace and serenity didn't last for too long and the happiness Tetsuya treasured so much crumbled like a house made of cards.

Sometime during his second year, he became troubled and antsy. When he came back from the club he was tired but not happy anymore, only troubled and lost in thought.

She asked him a few times about it, but he only smiled sadly and said that everything was fine.

Later on he stopped saying that and just claimed it wasn't worth troubling her with.

It got worse and worse each day, despite the fact that Tetsuya's team was winning over and over. She couldn't even remember if they lost any games recently. If they lost _period_.

Both she and her husband attended only a handful of Tetsuya's games due to busy work schedule. And, admittedly Tetsuya also said that he was embarrassed at the beginning because of his poor performance.

She did saw the championship game from the second year, and even hosted a mini party after, attended by some of his teammates.

In Tetsuya's third year, she only saw a couple of them but she could see her son's teammates' strange behavior. She didn't know them that well personally, exchanged a few politesses with each other when they visited and listened to Tetsuya talk about them. They were teens, just like Tetsuya, but they had a strange aura, something that Tetsuya lacked. Arrogant and prideful Aomine-kun especially looked very off putting and generally unhappy as he scored one basket after another.

She suddenly started to understand.

They were leaving him behind.

* * *

Despite all the hints, the next events were still unexpected.

One day, Tetsuya came home after school and locked himself in his room. He never did that.

She tried to talk to him through the door and encourage him to eat dinner, but he refused.

Late in the evening, when she was finishing cleaning in the kitchen, Tetsuya came down finally. He didn't expect to see her and tried to avoid her gaze but she still saw his red rimmed eyes.

Immediately she steered him to a stool and started preparing two cups of hot tea. She didn't ask questions, but waited patiently for Tetsuya to say something, but he stubbornly stayed silent. She finished her tea and stood up to put the mug in the sink, and Tetsuya chose that moment to speak.

"How-" he started voice hoarse and weak. "How can I make him trust me again?"

She blinked, confused, and felt her heart gave a painful pang in her chest, as she watched her son fall apart over a cup of his favorite tea in the quiet of the late evening.

* * *

It got better for a while, but as she feared it was just the calm before the storm.

The championship league was nearing and Tetsuya was on the edge, spacing out and looking lost in thought and anxious.

For some reason, even the prospect of meeting with Ogiwara-kun didn't excite him. More like he _dreaded_ the moment.

A few days before the deciding game, she realized she wouldn't be able to go see it, because she had to take her mother to the doctor, while her husband also worked late.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya." She apologized. "I can't make it. Perhaps I will be able to see another one."

He smiled gently.

"It's the last one mom."

She blinked confused.

"I middle school. It's the last game before we graduate."

Oh.

"Well them, I'll go see the next one with your high school team."

He smiled sadly.

"Yes. Perhaps.

* * *

During the whole school day she was nervous. Tetsuya stopped texting her the results of the games sometime halfway through his second year. When she asked why he stopped, he merely shrugged and said it was because he didn't feel like the team would lose and there was no point in bothering her about it.

Around 8 she checked her phone but there was no message. Tetsuya should be home soon, predictably with a medal if he played in the game.

He came home late, later than usual just as she was about to phone the school. He shuffled inside, slid his shoes off in the genkan and looked positively surprised when he spotted her in the hallway.

"What happened?" she rushed immediately when she noticed the dark smudges under his eyes, the paleness of his skin and the _bandage_ wrapped around his forehead.

Tetsuya blinked confused, seemingly coming out of some numbness. He flinched when she cupped his face gently,

"Tetsuya what-"

"We won." he said simply his eyes starting to well with tears.

"We won and he hates me." He chocked and without thinking she pressed his face into her shoulder and let him cry as she held him as if he were a baby again.

Tetsuya gripped her shirt and sobbed quietly, his whole frame shaking and she felt her heart break. She petted his hair and made shushing noises and even rocked him a bit back and forth.

She waved off Akira when he appeared in the hallway with a worried expression and he quietly disappeared.

As she led her boy to the living room, a thought crossed her mind that tea wouldn't solve this one.

* * *

The next few days were difficult for all of them.

Tetsuya refused to elaborate what made him so upset, staying in his room, doors closed and refusing to eat. She could hear soft, sniffling sounds sometimes, but he asked her to let him be alone for a while and she agreed to let him stay at home for a few days.

During that time she barely saw her son who almost didn't eat.

The manager, Momoi, was the only person who came to visit. Her eyes were also red rimmed. The girl only nodded and smiled sadly when she said that Tetsuya didn't wish to see anyone and he was feeling unwell.

She came by a few times after that, but Tetsuya always said the same.

"Momoi-chan?" She asked one time.

"Yes?"

"What high school did you chose?"

The girl's smile suddenly dropped and her gaze wavered.

"Touou."

They were both silent for a moment. Soon Tetsuya would have to pick a school as well.

"I see." She replied. "Good luck." Momoi bit her lip and nodded before she left.

* * *

After two weeks Tetsuya finally came out of his room.

"I'm going to school." He said voice raspy.

She only nodded and smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

After he got back that day (again a little late) She couldn't help but notice that Tetsuya had a little more life in him. He got back to attending classes and soon it was time to graduate.

* * *

Seirin was a very new school, with very short history, and barely any traditions, but perhaps that was what Tetsuya needed.

A clean slate.

First week went without any excitement. Tetsuya attended the basketball club, and although there was even less enthusiasm in him that before, he was calm which she took as a good sign.

She asked Tetsuya how was school and did he make ant new friends yet.

"Not really." He replied and returned to eating dinner.

She hummed thoughtfully

"And the club members?"

Tetsuya shrugged.

"They are...nice."

She raised an eyebrow at the very carefully picked word.

"I'm in class with one of them." He swallowed around the mouthful of curry.

"But we don't really get along."

She nodded and picked up the plates.

"But." He spoke again and sort of sad, tiny small on his face.

"I like his style."

* * *

First practice match in high school was with Kise-kun's new school.

The boy visited Tetsuya a couple of times when they were in Teiko. She always thought they got along fairy well and had fun even though Tetsuya claimed that Kise-kun could be clingy and the difference in skill between them was enormous.

Now she could see that Tetsuya was very tense before that game.

He didn't keep in touch with any of his previous teammates, and was quietly dreading the confrontation, even though Kise-kun dropped by to Seirin, a few days prior to the game.

Two things surprised (or rather alerted) her after that match. One was that Tetsuya came back with a bandage on his head.

 _Again_.

Last time that happened Tetsuya came home distressed and crying and then stayed home for almost a month. So no one could blame her for panicking a bit.

"It's only a light concussion."

He said when he saw her frown.

The second was that he was so _calm._ And smiling a bit.

"We won." He said after sometime.

And the last time _that_ happened it was said through tears and chocked sobs. Now it was a whisper, filled with hesitant excitement and sort of awe.

She huffed as she looked over Tetsuya's head. No bumps or gashes, just a slight cut above an eyebrow.

"Go to sleep." She reprimanded him gently and Tetsuya obeyed, retreating to his room with a thoughtful look.

* * *

Tetsuya went through the first semester with no complaints.

He clearly enjoyed the club, but was hesitant as to say if he made new friends.

Kise-kun started texting him more, but Tetsuya was still withdrawn.

Then, one day Tetsuya brought home a dog.

It was a bit unexpected, but not really unpleasant. The puppy was cute and sociable, took an instant liking to Tetsuya and seemed to be smart to learn and behave.

After a talk they agreed to let Tetsuya keep him, to which the boy only shook his head.

"He's Seirin's mascot. I brought him with me, because I live closer and Kagami-kun is afraid of dogs."

_Kagami-kun._

It was the first time Tetsuya mentioned anyone from school by name.

She asked if Kagami-kun was his teammate, to which Tetsuya only nodded and tried to change the subject.

* * *

Tetsuya was brimming with nervous energy one time when he came from practice. He fidgeted a lot until she asked what was wrong.

"Momoi-san visited." He finally said after some prying. "And." He added after a moment. "Apparently so did Aomine-kun."

He didn't have to elaborate further. Despite not knowing all the details she knew (call it mother's intuition) that most of Tetsuya's distress had to do somehow with Aomine-kun.

Next game was predictably with him and she did attend it this time.

Unfortunately, they lost.

Aomine-kun looked different than she remembered, all his wide eyes innocence gone, replaced with a hard set jaw and cynical look in his eyes.

Tetsuya was devastated after the game, but when he came out of the locker room, he looked even more jaded than on the court.

When he said goodbye to his team, she approached him with a soft smile and the only thing she could say was:

"Ice cream?"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next week Tetsuya was quiet and contemplative. He went to practice, came back, walked Nigou, but didn't say much. Many times he looked at her like he wanted to say something or ask about something, but he always refrained, brows furrowing and lips pursuing.

He stopped talking about basketball for a while, but not because it brought him pain, but because it looked like he tried to figure out a problem.

Two weeks passed and day when Tetsuya was going to practice it looked like he made some sort of decision.

He came back late, later than usual and she had to scold him briefly.

"I apologize." He said while taking off his shoes. "I was with Kagami-kun. We played and lost track of time." He admitted and paused.

"We will try for the Winter Cup." He confessed quietly and she sighed.

"Come." She gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen where she made tea.

It was way past midnight when Tetsuya finally stopped talking about his teammates and excused himself to bed because he had early practice the next day.

* * *

The first time Tetsuya brought home someone from his new team was a few days before a big test in the first semester, sometime after their training camp in the mountains. Tetsuya explained that the test they are going to write was important for their whole grade and those who would fail would have to take a lot of revision classes after the regular classes and thus miss a lot of practice.

So Tetsuya brings _Kagami-kun_ , a few days after their study group finishes with him, for a quick revision.

It’s also the first time she sees the boy up close and gets to exchange words with him.

She saw him on photographs and on one game she went to, but nothing compares to the real thing, because the boy is a literal _tree_. Tall and broad and scowling.

He looks around for a moment and then flinches when he notices her.

“Jesus Christ! You scared me!”

She jumped a bit at his booming voice. He blinked suddenly and his face morphed in a shocked expression.

“Kuroko.” He said. “I thought you said you didn’t have any siblings.”

Tetsuya looked up at him and then at her before he said simply.

“I don’t. This is my mother.”

 _Kagami-kun_ gaped for a moment and then blushed brightly. Honestly she never saw someone turn _so_ red in her life.

“I...I’m...I’m.....” He stammered. “Oh shit...”

She huffed out an amused laugh.

“Flattery young man, will get you everywhere. Nice to meet you. Tetsuya talks about you a lot.”

And now it was Tetsuya’s turn to blush and avert his gaze.

 _Kagami-kun_ closed his mouth with a click.

Oh, dear.

“Come on Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya finally spoke. “We have a lot of work.” He tugged the other boy by the sleeve to his room.

“I’ll make you boys some tea.”

“Thank you.”

Around four hours later, they emerge from Tetsuya’s room. Her son looks normal, but Kagami-kun looks like he just fought a small army.

“Please remember to revise before the exam.” Tetsuya instructs as Kagami-kun puts on his shoes and coat.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbles and then looks away when he spots her in the doorframe of the kitchen and blushes when she smiles at him.

“And please don’t lose my notes.” Kagami-kun rolls his eyes, but Tetsuya has a small smile on his face.

Kagami-kun is in checking his school bag, when she notices that his scarf is haphazardly wrapped around his neck.

“Ah, Kagami-kun.” She says and approaches him. The tall boy looks blinks when she reaches (on her tiptoes! How tall is he even?) and fixes is scarf, wrapping it snugly around his neck. She notices from the corner of her eye how Tetsuya looks contemplative when he watches the scene.

“There. Forgive me, I couldn’t help it. It was a little messy. It’s still cold you know.”

Kagami-kun looks like he wants to run away, his face now red like a ripped tomato. He opens his mouth trying to say something.

“That...It’s fine...thank you....ma’m.”

He looks back at Tetsuya and then back at her and again at Tetsuya.

“I’ll be going now...see you tomorrow in school.”

“Goodbye Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya says and sees his friend to the door.

“Tetsuya?” She asks when the door closes behind Kagami-kun.”

“Yes?”

“Tomorrow is Sunday right?”

He hears a small huff of a breath.

“Yes.”

She can’t help but chuckle herself.

* * *

Kagami-kun becomes a recent guest at their household and not just for study sessions.

She can't help but notice that he's the first friend Tetsuya has brought home since...well almost forever.

Kagami-kun is a juxtaposition of many things. He's tall and brash, speaks very loudly and has a strange inflection at the end, adding polite speech. Tetsuya explained that's because he grew up in America, and also because it's a part of his personality.

At the same time, he seems kind of shy, around her too, and awkward, like he doesn't feel comfortable in his own body, being too tall, too big, too broad, too loud - just too much.

He is, however a good person. He brought Tetsuya notes when he was sick a few times, and even staid in his room, talking about practice and school.

He comes by a few times, when they agreed to go shopping together or for a jog, or even when they have a class project to do.

He even visited that one time, after the second match with Aomine-kun (which they _thankfully_ won this time), asking if Tetsuya was still feeling unwell after the brief food poisoning the whole team sustained at his place.

Overall, he's a good boy and she can see why Tetsuya gets along with him.

One thing makes her curious though. Every time he comes, and it's her who answers he gets unexpectedly flustered and even stares at her for a moment.

She asked Tetsuya, if maybe she's done something unconsciously that embarrassed the poor boy, but Tetsuya just shakes his head.

"It's not that." He pauses and frowns. "Kagami-kun was very young when his mom passed away. He's probably not used to you." A pause. "And women and girls in general."

Oh well. That's news. It explains many things, though now she feels a swell in her chest because of the poor boy.

"He'll get used to it, I'm sure." Tetsuya says and she nods and ruffles his hair.

Predictably he pouts.

* * *

"A sleepover?" She blinked when Tetsuya merely nodded in affirmation.

"Yes. We have a training camp during the weekend and it would be easier for me to stay at Kagami-kun's apartment."

Silence.

"I see."

As far as she remembered, Tetsuya has never been to a sleepover. Yes, he was to training camps, which could be considered as sleepovers, and Ogiwara-kun slept over once, before he moved out. But Tetsuya was never explicitly _invited_ to one. All his middle school friends lived further than him, and the only way for them to have one was at the before mentioned training camps or school trips.

“Alright.” Tetsuya’s shoulders visibly sagged in relief. She gave him an amused look.

“Thank you.” He said and ran back up to his room, presumably to get ready.

On Friday, Tetsuya was brimming with nervous and excited energy.

Honestly she had ne never seen him so excited because of the prospect of spending the night at a friend’s place.

Around nine in the evening she called Tetsuya to ask how he was, and maybe check up on him.

“Yes?” He sounded distracted when he picked up the phone.

“Tetsuya? How are you honey?”

“I’m fine.” Still strangely distracted.

“Hold on for a minute please.”

There was rustling and shuffling and then after a moment Tetsuya spoke again.

“I apologize. Yes?”

“I was just wondering how was the sleepover going? Are you not imposing too much on Kagami-kun?”

A sigh.

“No mom. We were actually cooking dinner.”

She paused.

“Cooking?”

“Yes. Me and Kagami-kun.”

“What were you making?”

“Omurice.”

She blinked surprised.

“I was helping, of course.” He sounded strangely pleased because of that.

“I see... I was worried you might be ordering a pizza or eating instant food.”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that. We went shopping after school. Coach asked us to buy extra proteins and we also bought groceries for dinner and breakfast. Kagami-kun eats like an army of a decent sized European country.”

She heard an unmistakable voice of Kagami-kun over the sizzling sounds as he shouted an annoyed _“Oi!”_

“I see.”

“After that we’re doing homework of course. Kagami-kun please don't pout about it.”

She hummed into the receiver when Kagami-kun grumbled _‘I’m not pouting idiot!’_

“We’re fine.” Tetsuya said, in his normal voice but she could hear tinges of laughter underneath.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow mom. Goodnight.”

“Night. Tetsuya.”

She put the phone away and sighed.

Cooking and grocery shopping, huh?

* * *

Tetsuya was never a person that talked a lot, but before the...incident in middle school, which he still hasn't really talked about to them, he was never so secretive.

No kid likes the standard _'how's school'_ questions but Tetsuya never opposed to them, and always remarked on something which happened in school, what friends he made, what period they were covering in history or literature, what subject was hard for him, which teacher was the nicest etc.

He talked about the team up to the incident. It were silly scraps _'Kise-kun forced us to watch his favorite drama today'_ or _'Aomine-kun brought up a new deodorant and we all almost suffocate'_ or _'Midorima-kun's lucky item for today was a mannequin, I think he is slowly going overboard'_ and things like these.

Later on he was quiet. Quieter than usual and it affected everyone. Both she and Akira tried to prod him gently to say something, even if it was to complain about school or his friends. Her mother tried to swap him mochi and vanilla candy under the dining table and usually that sort of behavior would be unacceptable, but these were _special_ circumstances.

It didn't work of course. But after Tetsuya started high school despite still being quiet and secretive, and looking like he was mulling over a lot of things in his mind (at least he didn't look like the whole world was horrible and nothing good would happen _ever_ ) he at least started eating again.

And, what she discovered in surprise, even _more_ than usual.

Well, more for _Tetsuya_. His birdlike appetite changed just slightly but enough to be noticed by his family members. They concluded that Tetsuya was finally catching up with his hormones and the tiring trainings were doing the trick.

Then, a few days after their loss in the Inter High, she noticed that Tetsuya was actually...pretty chatty.

He was explaining to Akira that he was working on a new move, that would help them win and trying to change his style. None of his family members were really sports people, aside from occasional bike and skiing trip in the winter, but they all listened and asked questions when they got confused.

After explaining that, Tetsuya went quiet and then a small smile appeared on his lips.

Upon inquiring what was so funny, he said that he remembered one of his seniors making a joke during practice, and how it was completely unfunny but he still looked proud. That is until the captain threatened to use him as a school mast if he didn't stop.

They all chuckled at that and somehow further questions followed as well as answers. Tetsuya told her that, that one time by the evening tea. He told her how he made a promise to Kagami-kun and to his team. How he tried to find a new style of basketball. How he was slowly gaining confidence even when confronted with his former teammates.

But now he talked more. About every day, mundane things.

And he looked happy.

"Say Tetsuya. You talk so highly about your team; I'm starting to get jealous. Don't forget who your family is, okay?" Her husband teased and Tetsuya send him a look before he rolled his eyes.

They chatted a bit more, Tetsuya was unusually lively.

"Did something good happen?" She asked then. "You're very bouncy lately."

"Ah, well." He went quiet for a moment and then spoke. "I think we made significant progress in our new play today. I mean Kagami-kun and me."

The adults let out an affirmative hum.

"I see."

"Yes. We've been struggling for some time now, but I think we're going somewhere finally." He paused suddenly.

"Can I stay at Kagami-kun's place over this weekend too?"

"Again?"

"There's a court near his place and we have a lot of homework too. Someone needs to keep him in reins."

She looked at Akira and then back at Tetsuya.

"Alright. Are you going to cook again for yourself?"

"Of course. Kagami-kun cooks everything himself."

"And you'll help again?"

"Of course. I always do."

After dinner, while doing the dishes, her husband approached, making sure Tetsuya was busy enough playing shogi with his grandmother in the living room and wouldn't overhear.

"Michiko."

"Yes?"

"Did you maybe notice or perhaps Tetsuya said himself that he likes someone?"

She stopped washing the plate and looked at her husband who reflexively starter on drying the dishes after he grabbed a rag.

"You mean like a girl he likes?"

"Yeah....or _not_ a girl." She paused again and looked him in the eyes.

They could hear Tetsuya and her mother conversing, the shogi match probably ended a few minutes before.

Then they heard _it_.

_"Kagami-kun and I..."_

_"Kagami-kun said..."_

_"Kagami-kun is..."_

They stood still, processing the information in their heads and coming to terms with reality.

"Should I talk to him?" He asked unsure.

"No!" She replied immediately.

Akira furrowed his brow.

"I don't mean the talk you think. I just want him to know that it's okay if he likes a boy. We won't hate him."

She shook her head.

"I know. I meant please don't. He probably doesn't realize it himself." At that her husband raised an eyebrow.

"You think? He's been obviously vocal to me."

She sighed.

"To you. And me. And mother too. Not to himself. And probably not to Kagami-kun either."

A pause.

"I don't understand."

She sighs again and then goes back to washing dishes.

"You'll understand in time. As will Tetsuya."

* * *

Kagami-kun might have become a regular guest in their household, but Tetsuya never really invited the rest of the team.

She asked why was that and he replied that teenage boys could be a handful, to which she scoffed and told him to not be silly and invite the team whenever they could come.

Luck wanted that their long time cat, Miko, had her first litter of kittens. She wasn't their first cat though, having been the second one, after her mother died.

After a few months when the kittens were old enough to be able to play and walk on their own, she told Tetsuya that he could, if he wanted to, invite his team for some drinks on the weekend. They were looking for adoption families for them anyway, so maybe some of them could take one of the six cats or knew someone who would be interested.

Turned out she was right.

The visit resulted in two adoptions - one by a boy - Koganei, who suspiciously reminder her of a cat himself and one by Seirin's female coach - Aida, who took an immediate liking to the little kittens.

Upon seeing them for the first time, she asked if she could take a picture of them and upon receiving the permission she did and then excused herself for a phone call.

By the end of the visit, she announced that she would be interested in taking in a little back tabby.

The group of boys was seated in Tetsuya's small room, when she brought them drinks. Some of them were playing with the kittens and some of them playing a card game.

Kagami-kun was suspiciously at the back, standing stiff and looking a bit awkward.

Tetsuya took the tray and thanked her, before he redistributed the drinks among his teammates. They all politely thanked her for the hospitality. She managed to exchange a few words with the captain and the coach about Tetsuya.

She never did it with the captain at Teiko, and the coach only gave her a cryptic answer one or two times.

This time it was different. Aida took her on the side, so no one would overhear, under the pretext of finalizing the adoption of the kitten.

"Kuroko-kun is doing fine. As much as he can do fine that is." She blinked a bit confused.

"Don't worry though. He has good teammates. We're not only the support he needs on the court. And he and Kagami-kun are pretty tight, I mean close. As in friends."

She raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

"I see. If anything were amiss you would tell me right?" The girl sighed.

"I wish I could say yes but...Kuroko-kun...he's secretive. He doesn't like to burden people."

She bit her lip and hesitated.

"My guess is that Kagami-kun would be the first to know if something were wrong. It would be best to ask him probably."

She nodded.

"But, I don't really feel like there is any need to worry about him, in the first place. I mean, he does give of that vibe, but...really Kuroko-san. He's in good hands."

"I see." She breathed and tried to process the situation.

"Alright. Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

They both returned to Tetsuya's room. She wanted to observe her son a bit more.

"Kagami-kun." She saw him approach his tall friend.

"Yeah?"

"You've been very absent. Do you dislike cats as well?"

The tall boy shook his head.

"Nah. Cats are...fine I guess." He looked in the direction if the basket with the kittens. "They're like very small, so I don't want to accidentally hurt them or something."

Tetsuya hummed at that.

“I see. By the way, Kagami-kun. There’s someone who would like to meet you.”

Kagami-kun blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side, and then promptly yelped when Tetsuya put a tiny ball of fluff in his hands.

“Wha- what gives Kuroko!!” He sputtered. The team stopped what they were doing to see what the ruckus was and then laughed at Kagami-kun’s uncomfortable expression.

They go back to paying attention to the other cats and playing games.

Kagami-kun makes a gesture for Tetsuya to take the cat back from his hands. Tetsuya raises an eyebrow.

“It likes you.”

“It barely knows it’s alive. Take it. It’s...so small.”

Tetsuya shook his head then grabbed Kagami-kun’s wrists.

“Wha-“

“Here. You need to be gentle.” He instructed when he put Kagami-kun’s hand to the small body of the kitten and taught him then and there how to pet it.

“See. There. Gently.” He guided Kagami-kun’s hand in slow motion. For a moment Kagami-kun was watching the cat in fascination. He raised his gaze to her son and then promptly stopped and downright stared.

 _No one_ stared at Tetsuya.

She noticed that the room went silent and some of Tetsuya’s teammates were starting to sneak glances and cough awkwardly. Some were smirking or rolling their eyes.

She hummed and then spoke, breaking the mood and making the two boys jump apart from each other.

“Who wants more drinks?”

The teens eagerly agreed and some of them even offered to help, some of them announced that they needed to make a phone call and some use the bathroom, leaving both Tetsuya and Kagami-kun alone in Tetsuya’s room.

Before she closed the door after the last person, which happened to be Aida-chan, she managed to notice how both of them avoided each other’s gaze, but were sneaking quick peaks out of the corner of their eyes, completed with slightly pink tinge on their cheeks.

* * *

During Seirin’s winter tournament they weren’t able to see all the matches, but they did manage to attend the final game. It was stressful and nerve wracking, Tetsuya was on the verge of exhaustion both mental and physical and it pained her to see her son like that.

Somehow, with the help and support of all his teammates and the support of all his friends from middle school, Tetsuya managed to come out victorious.

When the final buzzer sounded announcing the winner, she could see the whole team rushing towards each other into a haphazard group embrace. When they separated and started to compose themselves, still giddy with excitement, she noticed how Tetsuya and Kagami-kun were still embracing. It wasn’t long, not long for many people to notice. They pulled apart after a few brief moments, she could see Kagami-kun squeeze Tetsuya briefly before he let him go. He looked at him, with the brightest, teary smile she ever saw and then after sniffing ruffled his hair.

She couldn’t see Tetsuya’s face, since he was standing with his back to that part of the audience she was in, but she could only imagined the smile on his face.

They left the tribunes and went into the locker room. A lot of other families of the victorious teens were gathered there, as well as journalists who were waiting impatiently for their turn to interview the new star of the evening.

She managed to spot Tetsuya, as he was packing his things, and Kagami-kun who was hovering near him, in an almost protective way.

That gave her a brief pause for a moment, but then Tetsuya noticed her and after turning and saying something to his friend, approached both her and Akira.

He was flushed and sweaty but she hugged him anyway. He returned the embrace eagerly, burying his face in her neck.

“We won.” He whispered, awestruck voice almost breaking, but she knew that this time those tears that were threatening to spill weren’t bad.

She patted his head like a little boy’s.

Akira offered his own congratulations. Just then, Kagami-kun approached them and gave them a slight bow, still a bit awkward.

“Kuroko.” He said and Tetsuya looked over his shoulder. The team was ready for their interview, they were just waiting for him.

“I have to go mom.” He said and she let him go. She saw how both boys joined their team and walked in the direction of the press room.

She sighed and hummed when Akira touched her shoulder. They retreated back to the lobby to wait for Tetsuya to take him home. He was probably barely walking.

She found herself thinking about Tetsuya’s last match at Teiko and his first match at Seirin. She remembered the question, she wanted to ask, but never dared.

_Are you happy Tetsuya?_

She didn’t need to now, however. 

The answer was more than obvious enough.

* * *

It was spring again, Tetsuya's second year.

She heard the sound of footsteps when she was setting the kettle on for morning tea. It was early, or early _for_ Tetsuya to be up before eight on a Saturday morning, so curiously she peeked into the genkan.

“Good morning. Where are you going?” She asked as Tetsuya was tying his shoes.

“Morning.” He mumbled sleepily when he looked over his shoulder. She took a quick glance at the stuffed bag at his side.

“You didn’t tell me you have practice today? I didn’t make you lunch.” Tetsuya shrugged and turned away from her. She blinked when she saw that his ears were a bit pinkish.

“I don’t. I’m...going for a jog....with Kagami-kun.”

She blinked again.

“That early on a Saturday? What about breakfast?” Tetsuya ducked his head and mumbled.

“He likes to work out early and he promised we’d eat something at his place.”

Oh.

“I see.” She hummed. “Well then. Have a good day. Say hi to him from me.”

“I will. Thank you mother.” Tetsuya said and when he finished tying his shoes (he took unusually long with them), he finally stood up and walked out of the door.

She looked at the spot he was occupied for a moment after he went out and she thought back on his red ears and finally realized that Tetsuya was purposely looking away from her while talking.

* * *

She's in the middle of organizing books when the radio chimes in and the weather forecast comes on.

_The day will be mostly warm but humid. A light shower expected in the afternoon, which will then turn into a heavier rain in the evening. Please make sure to have an umbrella or a raincoat._

Michiko glanced at the clock on the bookcase. It was a little after noon. She knew for a fact that Tetsuya wouldn't be back before nine in the evening or, which was more probable, he would text her that he would be sleeping over at Kagami-kun's _again_.

She didn't mind Tetsuya having friends and spending time (a lot of it) with them, but sometimes she wondered if it wasn't a bit excessive. She asked Tetsuya one time if it wasn't too often and if it wasn't intruding on his friend, but Tetsuya only explained that Kagami-kun invited him in the first place and he lived alone to begin with, his father being constantly busy with work in the States.

Looking through the window she saw a dark cloud in the horizon. It was far away, but if the forecast was true it would be here around three or four.

She looked into the genkan and _of course_ Tetsuya didn't take his umbrella with him. The boy wasn't usually so forgetful, but lately (and especially today), he was a bit distracted.

Calling Tetsuya's phone was pointless, because it was either turned off or out of range. She was glad the boy was a little predictable (well to her at least) so she knew that around one he and his friend would be at the burger joint he sometimes went to with his former teammates.

There was a court there too, so it was very easy to do the math.

She took both hers and Tetsuya's umbrella and made her way unhurriedly towards the place. It was a nice day out, despite the cloudy sky, but it soon started raining.

The rain wasn't that big, but it was persistent and it was humid. She briefly wondered if her effort was for naught. The boys could be in the restaurant, or at Kagami-kun's place or even anywhere else.

After a while the court came into view, as well as the rain got a little heavier. She thought that she should probably try and call Tetsuya's phone again, when she entered the court and spotted both boys in the corner of a wall. They were huddled close to each other and Kagami-kun, since he was taller, was holding up a jacket over their heads, but their poses were strange; Tetsuya was raised on his toes while the taller boy was bent a little awkwardly.

She blinked and then saw Kagami-kun shift his arms and drop one hand to Tetsuya's shoulder. The jacket moved a bit and revealed their faces.

She _might_ have thought before that they were talking, huddled close, because of the rain and slight cold.

But, she concluded as she looked at them then, they were very much _not_ talking, their lips being too much occupied for the moment, with other things.

She sighed and slowly exited the court, making sure she was unnoticed. She didn't want them to notice her and panic. Especially Kagami-kun, who was a bit clumsy both in body and words.

She leaned her back against a wall and hummed to herself, trying to think about what she just saw.

To be completely honest, she wasn't really that surprised. Well, she _was_ a bit because she didn't expect to _walk_ in on them _like_ that. But she wasn't really surprised because of this...development.

She and Akira (and her mother as well probably) have long since figured out Tetsuya's feelings, though she concluded that it might have been just a crush. After all Tetsuya said no when she asked if he liked Momoi or any other girl that one time, after Akira suggested it after dinner.

Right. She asked about _girls_ specifically. She never said anything about a boy or a _person._ Though she doubted he would responded affirmatively anyway. Maybe he didn't know himself at that moment?

Well, whatever the case; now he knew. And she knew as well.

And she was...surprisingly alright with it.

Kagami-kun was a good boy, even if a little hotheaded and clumsy, he had a kind heart from what she saw and from what Tetsuya told her. They were friends already, and she doubted either of them would pressure the other if they didn't want something.

And from the way Tetsuya gripped the front of Kagami-kun's shirt, she was sure he _wasn't_ pressured to anything.

Going in again with an umbrella was a bit pointless at this point and she didn't want to make them jumpy. They'd probably head to Kagami-kun's soon, maybe even have a sleepover there.

Right. _Sleepovers_.

She would have to talk to Tetsuya bout this.

And invite Kagami-kun to dinner next week.

She sighed and smiled a little to herself. So many things happening at once. 

She made her way back home unhurriedly, thinking about how to inform to her husband (after she had a talk with Tetsuya of course) what too cook for dinner next week and when will Tetsuya text her that he would be staying over at his friend's home.

She also understood now why he'd have his phone turned off.

She would did it too, if she were on a date after all.

A few minutes later the text from Tetsuya arrived. 

* * *

Tetsuya comes home after nine, but he doesn't manage to bypass her.

"Hello." She says and Tetsuya stops in his tracks.

"Hello." He answers and looks a little guilty.

"No sleepover today?"

Tetsuya shakes his head.

"Kagami-kun's father visited, so I didn't want to impose."

"I see."

He looks at her a little shyly, gathering himself to ask her _that_ question.

"Can I stay at his place next week?"

"Tetsuya."

"Please." She looks at him and he swallows thickly, eyes pleading. After what she saw, she knows Tetsuya won't be spending time with his best friend Kagami-kun.

It would be Kagami-kun the boyfriend from now on, and while she knows they will be ( _are)_ good for each other, she still needs to pretend they all follow _some_ sort of decorum.

She's also not really the strongest when it comes to denying Tetsuya anything, especially since he never really asks for anything.  

"Alright. Fine." She says, the inside war won by her motherly affection. "You can have the sleepover but it's the last one. If you want more, you have to hold them here." Pause." "And no funny business."

 Tetsuya blinks and then promptly blushes, a soft pink and he looks away for a moment.

"Mother please." He says, his voice thoroughly embarrassed.

She clicks her tongue.

"Tetsuya I understand you are a boy and young and hormones are a natural thing but consider this: either you’ll start having sleepovers here or I’ll tell your dad to give you the talk."

Tetsuya wiped his head, eyes big and round and a little mortified.

"And I mean _both_ of you."

"But"

"No buts. And I mean it literally."

She tries not to laugh earnestly when Tetsuya’s blush, blooms furiously on his face. It’s so rare to him like this. Finally she takes pity on him.

"You can sleep over at Kagami-kun’s place once a month." Tetsuya sighs through his nose and then nods with a small smile.

"Thank you." He says and then she’s surprised when he hugs her. He’s a little taller than her now, so she can’t really pat him on the head when he was small and felt like the whole world forgot about him, but she manages to rub his back a little.

He pulls away after a moment and looks her straight in the eyes.

There is a lot of affection and happiness in her son now, and she has a whole team of boys and a resilient girl to thank for.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Does it mean I can....have that sleep over tomorrow?"

She blinks and then sighs exasperated.

" _Tetsuya_." She warns him, but then sighs again when he gives her the puppy dog look, he’s so fond of. It’s hard to resist, really.

She smirks then.

"Only if Kagami-kun will come to dinner next week."

"Ah, I’m not sure that’s a good idea...." He says but then she sees a glint of mischief in his eyes and she can’t help but laugh. It causes Tetsuya to laugh at well at the unspoken joke.

"Tell him to come on Friday."

"I will. Thank you mother." She smiles at him and touches his cheek.

Soon after Tetsuya retreats to his room for the rest of the evening, and she starts 'plotting' how to tell Akira the news as well what to cook next Friday for a boy that eats like a small army.

She wonders if he’ll like her cooking.

Well he’s just have to get used to it.

She feels like he will be tasting it for a while after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> NAME EXPLANATIONS by aphelion_orion
> 
> Kurograndma (she doesn't appear from name here) - Atsuko with kanji “warmth” or “honesty/sincerity”  
> Kuromama - Michiko with kanji for “beautiful” and “wisdom”  
> Kurodad - Akira with kanji for “intelligent/bright"


End file.
